Shimatta Tohru
by T34r
Summary: I'm bad at summaries! But read my fanfic!


Shimatta Tohru  
  
Shimatta = Damn it I've created a character that comes later in the story. ^^; You'll see who she is. This is my 1st fanfic so yeah. xP  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket nor do I own the characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Love & Betrayal  
  
Tohru sat in a patch of grass writing down recipes so she won't forget them. Kyo, on the other side of the field, had his eyes on Tohru. "Ah damnit what the hell is up with me? Shit. I keep staring at Tohru...But she does look pretty today like any other day. What the hell am I saying? Tohru is Tohru period." Kyo said to himself. "It's like I like 'er or somethin' it's a weird feeling. I should stop talking to myself and beat someone up. Oh yes. That damn rat."  
  
Yuki was in the library reading books. Motoko, president of the Yuki Fan Club, was staring at his eyes once again. "Hey, Yuki, do you want anything to eat or something? 'cause I could get us something to eat." Motoko asked while she looked down on the floor looking embarrassed. "Sure Ms. Minagawa if it's no trouble." Yuki replied smiling. "Okay! I'll get us sandwiches." Motoko headed towards the cafeteria with a smile. "Yay! I get to stay with dear Prince Yuki and I get to eat sandwiches with him." She said to herself.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder if Motoko is doing fine." Yuki headed to the cafeteria looking for Motoko. "Miss Minagawa? Miss Minagawa?" Yuki scanned the cafeteria and saw her on a table preparing sandwiches. "Miss Minagawa, you make sandwiches?" He asked and smiled. "Oh...Umm yes I do. Do you still want some?" She asked. "Of course!" They ate sandwiches happily smiling.  
  
"Aw damn. I need to ask Tohru if Kagura is coming so I'll be prepared. But I doubt she knows she's coming. I mean. DAMN woman. She comes in unexpectedly and bam! Beats me up! I hate 'er. I wonder why I liked her when we were children... Oh yeah. She was nice and didn't bother beating me up. Stupid woman." Kyo said to himself thinking. He started walking towards Tohru. "Hey Tohru, do you know when Kagura might be coming over?" Kyo asked. Tohru was sleeping on the grass. "You must be tired... It's the end of the school so I'll just pick 'er up" He picked Tohru up with both of his arms. He carried her home. "Hey Tohru, are you okay?" He asked looking at her tilting his head to one side. "Aye! How'd I get here? Kyo!" Tohru jumped up and looked Kyo. "I'm so sorry! I must've slept on the field! Did you carry me...?" She asked looking at him as if she was about to kiss him on the cheek. "Yeah. So what? I carried you no problem." Tohru kissed his cheek. "Thank you Kyo!" She headed towards the kitchen preparing food for dinner. Kyo blushed and sat on a couch with a happy expression on his face. "Kuso! I sat on something wet!"  
  
"Miss Minagawa, do you want me to walk you home? It's no trouble." Yuki said and smiled. "Oh Yuki! You don't need to do that! It's all okay!" Motoko smiled and walked off. "...Um Okay." Yuki began heading home.  
  
"Miss Honda! I'm home!" Yuki shouted. "Aw damn. The rat's home." Kyo said to himself on the roof. "Welcome home Yuki!" Tohru happily greeted Yuki.  
  
"Aw damn it. I keep thinking about stupid Tohru now ever since what happened. Stupid Tohru... She's not stupid...She's...Someone I might like. Love wise." Kyo said to himself looking at the starry sky. Tohru went onto the roof to ask what Kyo was doing. "Hey Kyo, are you okay?" She asked politely. Kyo jumped up in surprise. "Umm...YEAH! I'm fine." He replied. "Why'd you kiss me on my...." Kagura interrupted and kicked Kyo in the stomach. "HELLO DEAR KYOOOOO~~~!" She shouted and jabbed him on the head. "HOW ARE YOU SWWEEET KYO?!" She asked while she was giving him kisses all over his face. "ACK! Kagura! Why are you here? Get away from me you bitch!" Kyo shouted at her with anger. "Kyo..." Kagura went off somewhere to cry. "Kyo...? Are you sure your okay? I mean. You screamed at Kagura." Tohru asked tilting her head to the side. "I just don't like her okay? She's a little bitch making me love her..." He replied looking at the sky.  
  
"Why did you kiss me on the cheek Tohru?" "To thank you, Kyo." "Well now...I keep replaying it thousands and thousands of times in my mind. It can't get out no matter how hard I try. You've filled my mind with that kiss on the cheek..." "...Kyo..."  
  
Kyo put his lips against Tohru's. She was frozen and closed her eyes letting him kiss her. He put his hands on her shoulder. "Tohru, I think I like you. More than a friend and more than I'll ever like Kagura." He said jumping down from the roof top. "...Kyo..." Tohru spoke to herself.  
  
Kagura looked at Kyo. "Kyo, do you love me? I mean love love love me." He looked at Kagura. "You'll never ever gonna get my heart because, someone else grabbed my heart, stupid Kagura." She froze. "Who's got it...?" She started crying with a tear in her eye. "I ain't gonna tell you." Kyo walked into his room and locked it. Kagura stayed there. Crying.  
  
Tohru was still on the roof blushing. "I let Kyo-kun kiss me... This is... A weird...Feeling. I betrayed Kagura."  
  
The next morning, a new girl, Kikru, came into the class. "Hello. I'm Kikru!" She smiled looking at everyone. She was somewhat happy. Her eyes were like rubies. She was wearing a school uniform, of course and she had braided piggy tails. Her hair was long and had red steaks all over her black hair. Kikru sat next to Tohru and smiled.  
  
"Hey, are you Tohru Honda?" Kikru asked with a smile. "Why yes I am Tohru." Tohru laughed and smiled. "You're THE Tohru? The Tohru that lives with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure?" "How'd you know that?" She blinked a couple of times. "Well...I've heard from Hatsuharu!" "Haru? You heard from Hatsuharu?" "Yeah! We used to go to the same school." "Used to? How come you changed schools?" "Umm...I've heard that my family might be here so. Yeah."  
  
Kikru and Tohru went into the cafeteria together. "Arisa! Saki!" Tohru waved at them happily. "Who's the new girl?" Arisa asked. "Oh. Guys, this is Kikru! She's new!" Tohru replied. "Oh yeah Kikru, do you have a place to stay at?" Tohru asked blinking. "Nope. I'm planning to sleep on a bench." She replied looking at her food. "What?! That's unhuman! You could stay in my room in the Yuki, Shigure, Kyo and Tohru's house!" "That'd be great! I hope it won't be a bother!" 


End file.
